


Come Walk With Me

by tryslora



Series: 27 Years of Christmas [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Community:hd_seasons, Double Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>December 2001: Harry offers advice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Walk With Me

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling owns these characters; I do not.
> 
> Written for the Advent Calendar Challenge for 2011 in hd_seasons on Livejournal. Prompt filled: Hogsmeade

The last few days before Christmas were busy ones in Hogsmeade. Draco paused to look in a window, idly staring at the ware on display. Arms crossed, he considered his options, mentally eliminating each one in turn.

“Trying to find something for the Ministry Secret Santa?”

Draco’s back stiffened at the familiar voice, and he turned slowly, fixing a cold glare on the man standing next to him. “Why, Potter? Worried I’ve pulled your name?”

“Hermione has it,” Potter said easily. “She’s not great at being subtle. Who do you have?”

“Weasley,” Draco admitted.

Harry pointed towards Honeydukes. “Come on.”

#

A half hour later, Draco’s arms were laden with bags full of treats that Potter had assured him would please the Weasel. They had stopped in for drinks, and Draco leaned on the table, looking across that table at him.

“Why are you here?” he asked.

Potter shrugged. “You looked bewildered. I could help. Why not?”

“Because you hate me,” Draco said flatly.

Potter leveled a look at him. “You’re working with the legal counsel. I’m an Auror. We’re on the same side and Hogwarts was a long time ago. I don’t hate you.”

Draco didn’t know what to think.


End file.
